


From Garage to Bedroom

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	From Garage to Bedroom

Written for this Prompt at A-Team prompts: A little pwp please, either H/F or, if someone really wants to make my week, BA/F. Nothing too hard or kinky, just some sweet vanilla sex, lots of cuddling and stroking, and being loving and gentle with each over. I'm having one of those weeks, and it's only wednesday... Thanks!  


A/N: This is part of my Garage Encounter Series. Thanks for the fast beta [](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile)[**loves_books**](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/)

+++++

“Hey pretty boy.” BA leans out of the driver’s seat where he’s repairing the radio of the van.

Face greets him with a quick kiss, “Hey Bosco.”

He walks around the van and lets himself fall into the passenger’s seat, leaning back, closing his eyes, trying to stretch his long arms and legs, sighing.

“Hannibal let you go already?”

“Yeah, I’ve fulfilled all of his tasks…” Face opens his eyes again and stares at the agile dark skinned fingers that fumble with loose tiny cables. “…for today.” They both chuckle good-naturedly, thinking of the odd jobs they have to do more often than not. “Besides, Murdock waved a package in front of his nose, wriggling his eyebrows meaningfully.”

As BA’s chuckle becomes louder, a well tanned hand starts to stroke up his arm lightly, “How about a shower and a bed today for a change, big guy?” A light, lingering kiss to the Corporal’s bare shoulder underlines Face’s plea.

“The last mission still in your bones, babe?” BA turns in his seat to look at his lover more closely.

“Fuck, yeah…I’m sorry I…” Face admits.

BA, with a gesture no one would expect from him ever, gently takes Face’s chin and kisses his lips softly, “You ain’t ever apologisin’ to me again, Faceman.” Another chaste kiss, “I know yah have been up on that roof for almost seventy six hours straight…”

Face closes the other man’s mouth with his own, interrupting his unusually long sentence. His tongue curls lazily but firmly around his lover’s. His hand splays possessively onto BA’s stomach. He’s tempted to move further down. But since they’re still on base, he reluctantly breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against BA’s temple. “Shower,” and a kiss to the corner of the Corporal’s eye, “bed.”

+++

BA pulls his headphones off and licks his lips when Face finally emerges from the bathroom. Nothing on but a white towel slung low around his hips, hair still dripping wet. A wicked grin in place but BA can see the hidden tiredness. Normally he would have loved to shower with Face together but there were days when the conman needed his alone time beneath the hot water.

“Come here, superpretty boy,” BA murmurs and pats the empty space beside him.

Face walks over and falls down on the bed with a heavy sigh, eyes already half closed.

“Turn on your stomach,” BA orders softly, pressing a tender kiss against a half wet shoulder.

Face does as he’s told without any protest, a sign of how wrung out he is.

“What’s your plan, Bosco?” He murmurs into the fluffy – non Army – pillow.

“Sshh,” the sound is accompanied by the touch of slippery, callused hands on his shoulder plates, and a whisper of, “spoil you” into his ear.

“Hhmm…” Face feels himself relax, completely giving himself over to his lover. BA’s weight on his thighs is a welcome assurance of being taken care of.

Strong fingers start to expertly knead every knot in his neck, shoulders and biceps. Thumbs digging into especially sensitive places, sore from lying in the sniper position to get the perfect shot, for way too long yesterday and the day before.

“Fuck that feels good,” Face groans, wriggling his ass a little.

“Lie still, sleeping beauty,” BA teases, “no sex yet.” He commands, even though he alternates the strong touches of his fingers with feather light kisses onto the many scars that mar the otherwise perfectly tanned skin.

BA knows Face’s pouting even though he can’t see it. He chuckles affectionately against hot skin when he moves further down with his massage onto his lover’s lower back, lingering, stroking and extracting odd sounds from the Lieutenant that vary from slightly painful huffs to long pleasurable sighs.

BA isn’t unaffected by his actions. His boxer briefs become more and more uncomfortable, the seams chafing his over-sensitive flesh.

“Bosco, you hard?” Face’s voice has that deep edge between sleepiness and lust, soft and husky. It shoots right into BA’s groin, makes him shift uncomfortably. He bites his lip, hiding a smile.

Despite Face’s mellow mood, he surprises his lover and turns fast, almost knocking him off his backside but grabbing for him. They wrestle a little until they lay on their sides, facing each other. Face presses himself against the strong body, staring into those chocolate brown eyes he loves so much.

BA has the faintest grin on his expressive features, loving the feeling of a hard-on against his since the towel had come off during their actions.

“Thanks for the massage.” Face’s hands slide firmly across the other man’s backside, digging into some spaces he knows would make the mechanic groan.

“Yah welcome, Temp.”

Face closes the space between them and licks across the full lips of his lover tentatively. The other’s tongue sneaks out and they start a tongue battle, eyes open, staring at each other, enjoying the utter intimacy of their game. Hips slowly move in sync, hands caressing sore muscles.

They melt together in a proper kiss as soon as Face’s fingers slide beneath the waistband of BA’s underwear. He skilfully slides them off his lover’s firm ass and grabs the muscular globes. The gesture is mirrored and they hum appreciatively into each others’ mouths, laziness falling away, desire replacing it.

“Oh yeah, Bosco, god yeah,” Face never can keep quiet during love making and BA loves it. The Corporal fists their cocks with his still slippery fingers. Face thinks he must come now but he stops the eager hand with his.

“Wanna drag it out, pretty boy?” BA pants and Face can see how much effort it costs him to lie still.

“A bit,” Face’s eyes are blazing and he touches his finger tips to BA’s lips, gently stroking.

“Damn.” BA swears and sucks the digits in greedily.

“Oh fuck!” Face had forgotten how utterly sexy the sight of this is and can’t lie still either. He licks his palm and entwines his fingers with BA’s around their cocks and starts to pump hard.

BA’s other hand comes up against Face’s lips and he swirls his tongue around the greasy middle and index finger fast. Olive oil. He chuckles briefly but then desire takes over completely and he draws the talented fingers into his mouth as far as they’d go.

Sucking each others’ fingers, pumping their dicks together, it doesn’t take long to tip them over the edge, rivulets of hot semen spurting up between their bellies, messing the sheets, the towel and their skin.

They cuddle into each other, holding on tight, arms and legs entwined, gasping and panting from their exercise, biting necks, tangling fingers in dog tags, until their wild ride is over.

Face’s breath evens out against BA’s neck. His nose is buried there, arms vice-like around the strong body. The Corporal’s fingers find their way into messy curls. They’ll have to take another shower anyway.

“Love you,” is murmured into his skin shortly before every limb of Face goes lax and the breathing of someone being deeply asleep makes BA smile.

He takes a deep breath, smelling the expensive shampoo, finds a somewhat comfortable position, arms still around his lover, and allows himself to fall asleep as well. It’s wonderful to not be on a mission for a change.

“Love you too, Templeton.”

Fin 


End file.
